1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a method for recycling a card having an incorporated component and is also concerned with a card designed to permit recycling. The invention finds an application both in the field of manufacture of memory cards and in the field of electronic funds transfer or payment systems as well as the field of safety systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A card of the CCC type known in the prior art usually incorporates a microprocessor which is implanted into a semiconductor. The microprocessor is provided with a semiconductor memory device which is permanent and does not permit reuse of the card after its period of service.
The invention proposes a simple method for reusing the card after this latter has been withdrawn from service and thus permits an economy in the use of CCC cards.